A Hero for Christmas
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: Winter Wonderland Week Day 2: Activities Kid!Arthur and Kid!Alfred go ice skating where things don't go according to plan.


A Hero for Christmas

Fourteen year old Arthur Kirkland was in the middle of an epic fantasy novel when there was a persistent tapping on his window.

Leaving the warm sanctuary of his bed he walked to the window to see a familiar face staring out at him from the frosted glass:

Alfred F. Jones, his twelve year old neighbor and (though he'd never admit it) Arthur's closest friend.

"What are you doing, git," Arthur scowled, opening his window. He flinched as cold air swiftly blew into the room. "It's below zero out there!"

"I know!" Alfred grinned, clad in thick winter clothing. He spoke as if freezing weather was the greatest thing on Earth. "Come outside!"

"Now why the bloody hell would I do that? It's more ice than snow."

"Exactly," Alfred lifted his arm to show Arthur what he had been carrying: a pair of skates. "We can go skating on the lake!"

"No." Arthur replied, shutting the window and drawing the curtains to hide the boy's face.

While he secretly enjoyed the boy's company he also didn't want to give the pre-teen a reason to laugh at him. Arthur's inability to skate would cause such a thing.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on his bedroom door and his mother poked her head inside.

"Arthur? Alfred's here, he was asking us permission if you could go ice skating." She smiled fondly, "He figured the reason you shut the window in his face was because you couldn't' leave without our permission."  
Arthur rolled his eyes, a small blush on his cheeks, from where he sat back on his bed. "I don't _want_ to go skating."

"Why not, you've been cooped up inside all week. Go outside and spend time with a friend."

"I can't skate, Mum," Arthur told her what she already knew. "And if anyone from school saw me spending my time with a twelve year old I'd be mocked until graduation."

Now his mother was frowning, "You shouldn't act ashamed of your friends. Alfred's a sweet boy who made sure you felt welcomed when we first moved here."

Arthur groaned, his parents were so good at bringing out his guilt.

"If you _must_ need a reason to spend time with Alfred other than that he's your friend, just say you're going to keep an eye out for him on the lake."

Arthur sighed and snapped his book shut, "Fine, fine. Let me get dressed."

A few minutes later Arthur walked into his foyer, decked out in winter clothes and a pair of skates in one hand.

Alfred beamed up at him, eyes sparkling. Despite the age rift Alfred was already at eye-level with Arthur's neck, which annoyed the Brit greatly.

"Alright," he cheered, turning on his heel, "Let's go-go-go! See ya later Mister and Misses Kirkland! I'll look out for Artie!"

Arthur heard his parents' chuckles behind his back as he followed his bouncing neighbor to the park.

Arthur had moved when he was twelve, hating the fact he was in a new town with a new school and new people. People he had been positive wouldn't want anything to do with him. He had been unpacking, accepting his future life of splendid isolation, when a loud knock on the door introduced Alfred F. Jones into his life. The boy had been ten then, jumping up and down with excitement as he said hello to Arthur's parents. Then those blue eyes locked on him and suddenly Arthur had had a ten year old American in his arms.

And thus started their lasting albeit strange friendship.

"So, Artie," Alfred began as they made their way to the lake. "Guess what?"

"Surprise me," the older boy said.

"I got you a present this year," Alfred grinned happily, practically skipping. "And it's totally cool~"

Arthur nodded calmly, "That's nice." The boy stared at him expectantly until Arthur finally gave in, "What is it?"

Alfred laughed with delight, "Nice try! But I'm not gonna tell you! You have to wait!"

Despite himself Arthur felt the edges of his lips curl up slightly. When Alfred got like this it was hard not to catch his good mood, which was no doubt one of the reasons he was popular.

They were almost to their destination when Alfred spoke again, this time much more quietly: "Will you…Um, are you getting me anything?"

Arthur cast a green-eyed look at the boy. His cheeks were flushed (though Arthur assumed that was from the cold), and he was fidgeting nervously, not looking at his friend. Alfred F. Jones was many things, loud, obnoxious, and beyond any measuring annoying. But he was not greedy; he didn't ask or expect gifts. Not even on his birthday.

Arthur found this out when he had first moved here, he had been invited to Alfred's birthday but had no idea what the boy was into. So with a heavy heart he had arrived empty handed, staying in the corner of the room. Whenever those big blue eyes looked at him they had such a mournful look that Arthur had wanted to bury himself in a hole. Finally he couldn't take anymore and left the house, only to be followed out by a crying Alfred. Turns out the boy had thought Arthur's hiding in the corner meant he didn't like the party. The Brit had quickly explained the real problem and an relieved Alfred quickly dismissed it. Apparently all Alfred wanted out of his birthday was to eat cake with friends. Arthur had walked back into the house with Alfred's hand in his and a slight blush.

Not being greedy was one of the things Arthur liked most about his young friend. And so he knew Alfred asking for a present was a big deal. Perhaps he simply wanted something from his friend. Or, Arthur thought guiltily, he wanted a present as proof of the friendship Arthur sometimes pretended didn't exist.

"No," Arthur answered honestly. Alfred deflated. "But," he added, "If you told me what you'd like I'd consider it." Alfred immediately perked back up.

"A-Anything super hero related is fine with me!"

 _Doesn't that narrow it down_ , Arthur thought sarcastically but decided not to say anything.

They arrived at the lake and some people were already there, skating. Arthur cringed when he noticed a few of his classmates. Worst one being Francis Bonnefoy, the French frog who lived to make him miserable, "Bonjour, Arthur, Alfred," he greeted with that disgusting snail slurping smile.

"Afternoon," Arthur replied curtly.

Unfortunately Alfred and the French frog got on annoyingly well and the younger boy ran up to say hi. Despite his age Alfred was on good terms with the entire town.

"I didn't know you could skate, mon cher," Francis smirked as Arthur slipped his skates on.

"He can't," Alfred answered for him, already on the ice. "That's why I'm gonna teach him!"

Arthur glared at his friend while Francis grinned at Arthur. But Alfred didn't take notice, already on the ice and skating off.

"Alfred, wait up," Arthur called, trying to skate toward him only to lose his balance and fall on his face. He heard a French laugh and gritted his teeth. But then a pair of hands grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. It was Alfred, wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist to help him keep balance.

"We'll take it slow," Alfred assured him with a soft look in his eyes. Arthur nodded, embarrassed that he needed the help of a bouncy pre-teen.

Hands locked the two slowly, hesitantly, skated around the shore, a bit away from the other skaters. Alfred kept up a mantra of encouragement, telling Arthur he was a natural and only getting better. Arthur told him liars don't get presents.

"I'm serious!" Alfred tried to convince him. "You're getting-" the words ended in a yelp as the boy tripped and they both fell, Arthur landing on top of Alfred.

A fox whistle (Francis) split the cold air followed by laughter; Arthur blushed and quickly jumped off his friend.

"I think I'll just catch my breath here," he decided aloud.

"Don't be like that, Artie," Alfred said as he got to his feet. "That was my fault, we can try again."

Arthur sent the boy a glare that was strong enough to send Alfred skating away, his shoulders slumped.

"Wow," Francis smoothly skated over to Arthur's side. "You actually scared him off."

"Good riddance," Arthur replied darkly. Too frustrated with himself and skating to worry if he hurt Alfred's feelings.

"Don't say that," Francis ordered sharply. "Where would you be without that boy?"

"Home," Arthur managed to climb to his feet, "Where it's nice and warm."

"And you'd never go outside," Francis replied. "That boy saw something in you and tried to let it out. He's the only one who tries." Francis turned and started to skate off, "So I ask again, where would you be without him?"

Arthur turned his head away. Who did that frog think he was, asking Arthur such a question and then skating off like a pro? He had the right mind to leave Alfred to spend time with his other friends and go home.

"Don't go out so far, Alfred," someone suddenly called out.

Arthur looked around for his friend only to see that Alfred had foolishly skated out farther out to the lake, where the ice was thinner.

"Get back here," Arthur snapped loudly enough to cause a few nearby people to jump. Focusing on maintaining his balance Arthur started to slowly skate after him.

"Alfred F. Jones, you get back here this instant," Arthur ordered.

The boy looked over his shoulder at Alfred…then fell as the ice beneath him cracked and broke.

Arthur felt his heart stop as he watched his friend disappear under the icy water, his scream cut off.

"ALFRED," Arthur let out a scream and fell to his knees, desperately crawling toward the hole. He could hear people yelling behind him but he was deaf to what they were saying. All he could feel, all he was, was the fear that Alfred was in freezing cold water and drowning.

He reached the crack in the ice; Alfred was floundering, trying to keep his head above water. His blue eyes wide with fear.

"Grab my hand," Arthur told him, trying to keep his voice calm and in control as he stuck his hand out to his friend.

Alfred tried but his soggy mitten slipped out of Arthur's grasp and the boy's head went under water. Without thinking Arthur plunged his hands into the water, so cold it burned, and grabbed Alfred's shoulders, using all his strength to pull the heavy boy up. As soon as Alfred's head was above water he sucked in air and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. Arthur almost lost balance but kept wrapped his arms around Alfred; if he fell Arthur was going to fall with him.

He tried to scoot back, his arms full of Alfred, but it was hopeless. He wandered if he could someone slid his skates off and get better friction with his feet when hands grabbed his shoulders and he and Alfred were dragged away from the crack. Francis and some other kids helped Arthur to his feet, even tried to take Alfred from his arms which made Arthur snarl at him. His heart still wasn't beating regularly and fear still pumped through his blood. It wasn't until they were on actual ground did he allow Francis to take Alfred, placing the boy on the ground while someone went to get help.

Arthur slid shakily to his knees, his body shaking from the cold and adrenaline rush, and then he realized Arthur's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Alfred, Alfred, wake up!" Tears started to slide down Arthur's face and he urgently shook the boy's shoulders, trying to force him to open his eyes. "Please don't do this to me, Alfred! I'm sorry I made you go skating on your own, and I'm sorry I didn't want to come here, and I'm sorry I didn't want to spend time with you! But if you please just open your eyes we'll hang out so much you'll be sick of me! I'll even move into your house just _please wake up_!"

Arthur's head dropped onto Alfred's chest as he continued to sob, his throat too tight to speak. For what felt like an eternity all he heard was silence, and then…

"Arthur…you're squashing me."

Arthur's head shot up, his eyesight still blurry with tears. Alfred's eyes were blinked open and he was shivering madly, "Its cold."

Francis, who had vanished during Arthur's break down, appeared against with a blanket and covered the young boy up. Arthur quickly helped him stand up.

"Are you okay," Arthur demanded anxiously, "What's two times two-wait, you're not good with math. What color is the sky-wait, it changes. What's-"

"Arthur," Alfred quickly interrupted, he was wrapped up in the blanket, still shivering but with a warm smile on his lips. "I'm okay, just really cold…and kinda freaked out."

"It was a good thing Arthur was here," Francis smiled fondly. "He saved you."

"You did, didn't you?" Alfred grinned up at him.

Arthur blushed, "I…I didn't do much."

"You crawled across ice at an alarming high speed and nearly dove in to drag Alfred out. He would've drowned without you."

Alfred suddenly burst into laughter, startling the two older boys.

"What's so funny about you almost drowning," Arthur demanded, his emotions still raw and on edge.

"It's not that," Alfred shook his head, still grinning like a mad man and a few tears falling. "I just realized you gave me my Christmas present early."

Arthur blinked, "Pardon?"

Alfred jumped into Alfred's arms; the Brit instinctively returned the hug. "I told you I wanted something like a super hero," Alfred said, "And I got you. You saved me Arthur, you're my hero!"

Arthur's entire face turned crimson, "O-Oh, well…that saves me from having to spend money." He frantically tried to ignore the affectionate feeling that set his heart pounding.

"Well," Alfred finally pulled himself away from Arthur, both feeling colder after the warm hug, "I guess I can tell you what I bought you."

"And what was that," Arthur asked.

Alfred answered with a blush, "A plush unicorn doll."


End file.
